The Rats Are Coming! The Rats Are Coming!
by The Angel from Hell
Summary: This is just really really weird. mild language.


The Rats Are Coming! The Rats Are Coming!  
  
Ok, I have absolutely nothing against the Gundam pilots. This was based on a really weird dream I had one time, and I mean REALLY weird.  
  
Disclaimer: OK, if I owned it, this would be an episode ~starts laughing maniacally and gets dragged off to an insane asylum while her friend watches in glee~  
  
(By the way, this is my first fic so please R+R and tell me what you think. I just know I'm gonna get a lot of flames for this one)  
  
Insane maniacal friend says: if you flame her, I will kill you… or not. Torture may do just fine.  
  
Quatre: Quatre to army base one! Quatre to army base- what the?!  
  
~Giant rats in bellhop suits come out from nowhere~  
  
Quatre: Quatre to army base one! I need reinforcements!  
  
Rat 1: D-uh, we're going as fast as we can Master Quatre, but d-uh, Harry hit his head really hard, and d-uh, we had to stop.  
  
Quatre: Aah! Useless rats!  
  
Rat in bellhop suit 1: D-uh! We are taking you all prisoner! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Heero: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO USE RATS YOU IDIOT?!?!?!?  
  
Quatre: Stupid Rasheed made me to "cut down costs". He probably wanted to get wasted.  
  
Duo: DAMN HIM!!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!  
  
(geez Wufei, can you not go without saying that for once?)  
  
Trowa: ok, can we get back to the story now?  
  
Narrator: OOPS! Sorry!  
  
~At the evil rat base~  
  
Quatre: Why the hell did you capture us?  
  
Duo: You sorry excuses for rats!  
  
Heero: YOU All ARE WEARING BELLHOP SUITS!  
  
Wufei: YOU ARE ALL STUPID! INJUSTICE!  
  
Trowa: We're all gonna die!!!!!  
  
Master rat: You all shut up or we'll give you a slow and painful death! As for the suits they are UNIFORM! GOT IT?!?  
  
~All the Gundam pilots laugh~  
  
Master rat: SHUT UP!  
  
~An hour later~  
  
~Heero gets hit on the head with an anvil~  
  
Don't worry people. He got hit on the head. He'll be O.K.  
  
Heero: Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? TELL ME DAMNIT!  
  
~Duo walks toward him and gets sliced in half by a knife in the wall~  
  
Duo: LEGS! MY LEGS! COME BACK HERE! I NEED YOU! LEGS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: HAH! You owe me Winner! I told you he'd still be talking if he got sliced in half!  
  
Quatre: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Wufei: uh oh.  
  
~Quatre goes Zero~  
  
Wufei: OH SHIT!! ~screams like a little girl~ (sorry to all you Wufei fans out there, but I couldn't resist)  
  
~Quatre grabs a lead pipe~  
  
~Wufei pulls out his Katana~  
  
Wufei: Back! Back you evil fiend!  
  
Quatre: DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
~Quatre accidentally hits Trowa on the head with his lead pipe~  
  
Quatre: Oops! Sorry Trowa! DIE WUFEI DIE!  
  
Trowa: HeyguesswhatIriasaidshesaidthatshewantedtobemygirlfriendcanyoubelieveitthelo veofmylifeI'mgoingtotellherIwanttomarryherIhopeshe'llsayyesoopsI'vesaidtoomu chIjustcan'tshutupsomebodyhelpmeshutupplease……… IS ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!  
  
Wufei: Wow, I've never heard him talk that much before. DIE WINNER DIE!  
  
Duo: You said it. LEGS! COME BACK HERE! ~Chases them around in a wheelchair~ Geez, I didn't know I could run THAT fast! COME BACK HERE! A little help would be nice.  
  
~Hilde, Relena, and Dorothy bust in dressed up as Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Cinderella~  
  
Relena (dressed as Cinderella): Heero! We've come to free all of you!  
  
Hilde (dressed as Snow White*): Hey Duo, you OK?  
  
Duo: Yeah, sort of. CATCH THOSE LEGS DAMNIT!!!  
  
Dorothy (dressed as Sleeping Beauty*): Quatre!!  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Relena: Hey! Do you all want to have a sleepover?  
  
All: YEAH!!  
  
Hilde: Well, we'd better think up a good name for it.  
  
Dorothy: Yeah.  
  
Quatre: ok, so what should we call it?  
  
Dorothy: how about we call it-  
  
~Old witch walks in~  
  
Old witch: How about an apple?  
  
All: No way! We all know it's poisoned!  
  
Old witch: Kisama!  
  
Hilde: Oh I know! We'll call it-  
  
Old witch: Will somebody sweep my chimney for me?  
  
All: No way! That stuff can kill you!  
  
Old witch: Kisama!!  
  
~Old witch leaves~  
  
Relena: HEY! We can call it "The Three Little Puppies"**  
  
All: YEAH! That's a great name for the sleepover!  
  
Hilde: And cute to!  
  
Relena: Especially when I check out the stats!  
  
~Everyone looks at her strangely~  
  
They all had the big sleepover party and lived happily ever after. THE END  
  
*Ok, I know that these are completely out of character, but I was bored.  
  
** I really don't know where this came from, but it was in my bizarre little dream, Ok?  
  
How'd you like it? Weird huh? 


End file.
